Broken Wings
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: A story about Lucifer and Sam and how their relationship will evolve. (Sorry, still suck at writing summaries, I promise the story itself is better!)
1. Part One

**A/N:** First of all, I apologise for any mistakes beforehand, English isn't my Native language and I don't have a beta reader. This is mainly a Samifer story but there is also Destiel and eventually there will be some Balthazar/Adam (haven't decided that yet so share your thoughts about it with me please). It's kind of an AU. Sorry if it's a bit messed up, I'm still working on the storyline but it's mostly about Sam and Lucifer getting together. Also, I might be pretty lazy with the update but I won't abandon the story, so please be patient with me!

Hope you will like it! Please review if you have time!

Broken Wings

_**Part One**_

"Adam, we've talked about this before." Dean rubbed his temple with a sigh, starting to get impatient.

"I already told you. I don't want to go to any friggin' university." Adam raised his voice annoyed, glaring at his oldest brother.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I want to go with you. I want to become a hunter."

"You will, after you graduated. Don't you understand it will be better for you?"

"Don't you understand I don't want to be left alone again?" Adam retorted loudly.

"Dammit, Adam, you won't be alone. It's not like you will be the only student there."

"You know what I mean. At least, I _hope_." Dean had a really tough time not to get on his feet and beat the hell out of his half-brother.

Every damned evening was the same. Dean insisted Adam go to university and finish his studies while Adam desperately tried to explain why he don't want to. Bobby gave up a couple of days ago and went in his room every time the conversation started, knowing it would lead to another argument. Sam was sitting quietly, first listening to his siblings then turned his attention to a book or his laptop. Cas was standing close to the wall, his expression never changing, listening to Adam and Dean's fight with a frown. He didn't understand why the Winchester boys had to be so hard-headed.

"You'll go to the university, it's already decided." Dean stated firmly.

"Who the hell are _you_ to decide anything about _me_?" Adam shouted annoyed.

"I'm your older brother and if I stay it's the best for you, then you better believe me." Dean rose from his seat and stepped closer to Adam, staring down at him provocatively.

"Oh, sorry for not wanting to be eaten by another monster!" Adam yelled, sarcasm so clear in his tone even Castiel realized it, then he stormed out of the room, a large '_bang_' signalling that he left the house.

"Dean, why can't he come with us? We should try at least." Sam made a pitiful attempt to persuade his brother but all he achieved was getting a "Shut up!", and Dean also stormed out of the room, swearing to himself.

Sam exchanged a look with Castiel who nodded in silent agreement, and at the next second he disappeared. Sam let out a troubled sigh then stood up to find Adam. This was how they had been spending their days at Bobby's house.

#

After a few minutes of aimlessly walking around outside, Sam had finally spotted his younger brother, sitting on the ground, leaning against a car-wreck. "Hey." He said quietly and sat beside him. Adam only replied with a grunt.

There was a long, almost awkward silence before Sam started speaking.

"Look, I understand how you feel, but you should listen to Dean. He wants the best for you."

"Oh, please, spare me from _this_." Adam rolled his eyes and sighed frustrated.

"Adam, please." Sam didn't give up yet. "Personally, I would be okay with you coming with us, but also, I think you should finish your studies. I want you to have a normal life."

"Sam, I have been eaten by a fucking ghoul then the angels brought me back from Heaven. I think I've already failed with this 'normal life' stuff." He managed a sour chuckle and Sam couldn't argue with that.

More silent minutes passed and Sam was getting desperate to say something but Adam didn't seem to care about anything.

"Don't push yourself." Finally, Adam broke the silence and looked at Sam, smiling weakly. "I know you want me to understand Dean's opinion. And I do. However, I also want him to understand mine. I've lost my family once; I don't want to lose it again."

And again, Sam was at a loss of words.

#

"Dean." Castiel's voice was a faint sound to Dean's raging mind.

"I'm so gonna kill that son of a bitch. It's high time someone beat some sense into my fucking little half-brother and I swear-"

"Dean!" Finally, Cas' voice reached him and he turned around with a frown.

"What?"

"You should calm down." He said composed which annoyed the oldest Winchester further.

"Cas, how the hell am I supposed to calm down? I don't want Adam to get hurt but that fucking idiot wouldn't listen to me!" He almost shouted and Cas was close to also lose his temper since Dean was getting on his nerves with his stupidity. The whole situation wasn't as tragic as he acted.

"Will you please stop this whole drama? You're acting like a five year old."

"Shut up!" Dean groaned annoyed and turned away, clearly hurt by the truth. He hated when Cas was right about him which was pretty much always.

"Why are you angry at me?" Castiel asked with a frown and Dean rolled his eyes, grunting furiously. Then he counted to ten, took a deep breath then turned.

"I'm not angry at you." He said firmly, obviously having a hard time to keep his temper down. Castiel gave him another frown and Dean knew he had hurt Cas previously with yelling at him to 'shut up'. Suddenly, he felt guilt wash him over and he inhaled deeply, again. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

It was the worst, Cas didn't say a word, only examined him with those piercing blue eyes and Dean knew the angel could read him like an opened book without using any of his angel mojo. Then, after which seemed like several hours, Cas stepped forward and hugged him tightly.

Dean was caught off guard but then he slowly wrapped his arms around Cas, burying his face to the spot where neck and shoulder met, inhaling Cas' unique scent, fresh and intoxicating and sweet. He didn't know how Cas was doing it, but he felt strangely calm in a good way as the angel stroked his back softly.

"I know you only want the best for him. However, you should consider Adam's wish, too. You two have to talk about it like grown-ups, and try to find a solution together which you both agree with." Cas said in a quiet tone as he was still hugging Dean, who now pulled back a bit, resting his forehead against Cas'.

"I just- I- really can't." He sighed troubled.

"You can, Dean, I know it." Cas smiled at him encouragingly and Dean felt the urge to kiss him so he leant forward and pressed his lips against the angel's, placing a soft kiss on his mouth.

Castiel was surprised at first but then quickly took the lead and within a second Dean found himself being pinned against the wall, Cas claiming his lips hungrily. A small moan escaped from Dean as the angel slid his tongue into his mouth and he couldn't help but smile at the thought how fast his boyfriend learnt all the dirty things he had showed him. He hated to admit it, but actually, he was getting better than him… not that he really mind it.

#

After a good hour of staring at the starry sky and talking eventually from time to time, Sam finally suggested they should go back and have a good sleep. Adam grimaced at the thought of being under the same roof with Dean but he got up, finally, and headed after Sam towards the house. He didn't have a mood to sleep but didn't want to make Sam worried, so he faked a yawn and went to his room, closing the door after saying "'night."

Sam let out a troubled sigh and entered his own room, feeling really tired. This whole argument between Dean and Adam was getting ridiculous but neither of them would listen to him. Damn them for their stubbornness. He took his shirt off and tossed it carelessly to the floor then tugged his jeans down and left those on the floor too. He threw himself onto the bed, wearing only his boxers, and pulled the blanket over him, closing his tired eyes and entering to dream world almost immediately. He was in a serious need of a decent sleep.

However, he couldn't rest well since he had been having strange dreams in the past few months. He always re-lived their days, sometimes it was the same or at least similar but sometimes it was the exact opposite. He often woke up sweating and trembling, having to keep chanting himself he was awake then. Sometimes, those dreams turned into nightmares and Dean or Cas or Bobby or Adam was killed and he couldn't save them and it was awful, and that was the main reason he didn't sleep much. He was afraid to sleep, to be true. But now, he was so exhausted, he needed it badly and now his dream was calmer than usual.

He was staying in a cheap motel room with Dean and Cas, and after they had discussed the plan, Sam insisted on going shopping, leaving his brother and his angel boyfriend some time private. He closed the door behind himself then turned, only to bump into someone. He was about to apologize, when he realized it was Lucifer standing right in front of him.

"Hi, Sam." He greeted him in a sweet yet threatening smile. Sam panicked and opened the door just to find it empty and for his bad luck, Lucifer pushed him in, locking the door behind them.

"Now, that's how you greet an ol' friend?" He teased with a smirk and Sam clutched his fists in anger.

"What do you want?" He hissed, staring at the Devil. He was starting to panic since he hadn't dreamt of him for more than a month.

"I'm pretty sure you already know what I want." He slowly walked up to Sam who refused to back, though it was really hard to stand still.

"I won't say 'yes'." He stated firmly, his body trembled as his whole mind was shouting him to run away but he refused to listen. He wouldn't run from this son of a bitch. He was a Winchester, and he wouldn't be easily freaked out.

"Oh, yeah, I've heard that before."

"And I won't tell you where I am."

"I'm sure of that." Lucifer nodded with a mischievous grin and Sam gulped hard, finally taking half a step back. He might not be freaked out but having the Devil invading his personal space caused him very much discomfort. And judging by the way Lucifer grinned, the dirty bastard was well aware of that.

"Why don't we just talk, hm?"

"I don't want to talk to you." Sam growled frustrated.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I think you have a lot to say." He teased and reached for Sam who took another step back and his back hit the wall. _What the hell, it wasn't there a second ago!_

Lucifer ran a finger along his jawline while there was a strange glint in his piercing blue eyes. Sam froze in shock as the cold fingers touched his skin then caught Lucifer's wrist almost immediately, pushing his hand away.

"Leave me alone!" He practically snarled, glaring at the Devil who only smiled at him sweetly.

"Sam, you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

"Oh, really? And why should I trust you?" He replied mockingly.

"Because you're my vessel." Lucifer pointed out as if it would the most obvious thing in the world and Sam looked away, hating to hear it. His stomach jumped in nerve and he really wanted to wake up now but he just couldn't. Lucifer continued after a good minute of silence. "So, why don't you just tell me how you feel?"

"I'd feel better if you just left me alone." Sam spitted, now meeting Lucifer's eyes again.

"Poor Sammy." He sighed dramatically. "You have no idea how much you need me."

"Need you?" He managed a short, sarcastic laugh. "Why would I need _you_?"

"Because I'm the only one you can rely on." He stated confidently with a smile, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's a lie." Sam shook his head and took a few steps to the left to get a bit further from the smirking Devil.

"Really? Oh, yes, I almost forgot. There's your dear brother who rather listens to his angel boyfriend than you and who still treats you as a silly five-year-old child and would never acknowledge your opinions even though you're a grown-up man now because to him you will always be little sophomoric Sammy." Lucifer summed up with almost one breath and Sam felt like he was being stabbed in his the heart just now.

There was truth in his words no matter how much he tried to deny it. But if he admitted it, he would betray Dean. He tried to comfort himself that Dean wasn't like this after all but he knew it was all a lie. He wasn't jealous, no, he truly was happy that Dean finally had Cas, someone who he could rely on, but it still hurt that he was always treated like a child.

He didn't know when Lucifer put his hand on his right shoulder and he didn't understand why he didn't push him away immediately. "Only I can understand you, Sam. I've been in a similar situation once and I'll never forget about it." Sam stared at him, frowning in clear confusion as he wondered if he really did hear it right and Lucifer's voice was just a little bit softer than usual. "I'll always be here for you." He said in a serious tone and before Sam could even think of a reply, he was gone, leaving a very confused Sam Winchester alone.

Sam woke up hours later and decided not to mention Lucifer's dream-visit to Dean or Cas. There was no need for them to be worried about something as trivial as Sam's dreams. He could handle it. He would.

#

"So. are you sure this other angel would happily take care of my idiotic little half-brother?" Dean frowned in disbelief and Castiel nodded, though he doubted the 'happily' part.

"Balthazar owns me one, I saved his life once." He explained. "I don't think he is very pleased, but I talked to him, and he would do it. Also, we can trust him, and I think that's the most important."

"And you think Adam would agree with that?" Dean wasn't very certain of that.

"He should come and hunt with us once in a while. You must allow at least that." Castiel stated softly but his voice was firm. It was a command, not a suggestion, and Dean had to admit he was right. He hated it.

"Fine, I'll talk to him." He shrugged but Cas stopped him by grabbing his arm gently.

"I think it would be better if I talked to him. Please."

"He won't listen to you." He snorted.

"Well, he doesn't listen to you either, so I might just try." Cas grinned and after receiving a death-glare from his lover, he left the room. He could have zapped, but he liked walking around in the house. It wasn't a big place after all.

He knocked on Adam's door and entered after getting permission, finding the youngest Winchester sitting on the bed with his knees hugged to his chest. He was obviously sulking and Cas felt bad for him. Dean had been a bit hard on him in the past week even though everyone tried to reason with him. He was unbelievably stubborn.

"Hello, Adam." He greeted him with a small smile. "May I sit?" He gestured and Adam rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. He was angry with Dean not Cas, but he couldn't help being a little annoyed. He suspected Cas came to persuade him in some way, because Dean was getting nowhere to him. He didn't like that idea.

"What do you want?" He asked when the silence became really uncomfortable. Cas was pretty bad at starting conversations.

"I know that you're angry because Dean wants you to-"

"Please, Cas, can we skip this part? I've already got it from Sam." He sighed and it shocked the angel for a moment but nodded.

"Fine. So, I have a friend, Balthazar, who is also an angel, and he would take care of you when we're not around." Adam was about to protest but Cas silenced him with a wave of his hand. "You could come and hunt with us sometimes, me or Balthazar could zap you to anywhere and also, you won't be alone and your brothers won't worry about you. I'm not trying to persuade you, just think about it. I can summon Balthazar here, if you'd like." He offered, smiling.

"No, thanks."

"Okay."

There was another long silence and Adam let out a long sigh. "I'll think about it, you can go now." The angel nodded again and left frowning. He didn't understand the Winchesters at all, they were a real mystery.

When the door closed behind Castiel Adam lied down the bed, troubled. He didn't want to lose the argument against Dean but the more he thought about what Cas had said, the more he was starting to like the idea. No, not like, but he thought he should give it a try. It wouldn't be so bad after all though he didn't fancy the idea to have an angel babysitting him. It was… awkward and definitely not cool. However, he was pretty sure Dean wouldn't agree with him staying with them so he might as well accept this 'deal'. He was getting tired of arguing… And he hadn't met any angels beside Castiel yet, so he was curious about this Balthazar guy.

They might get along well.

#

Sam was standing at the kitchen counter, making himself a sandwich with lots of cheese and ham for breakfast, being so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Dean coming downstairs. It was very rare, because – believe me – those sounds could be heard even from a mile away.

"Hey, man!" He greeted him in a cheerful tone, which was also unusual, and Sam unintentionally jumped in surprise, causing Dean to frown. "What?"

"You scared the hell out of me." Sam complained, turning to face his brother, holding his food in one hand. Dean's eyes literally lit up and he immediately forgot to question Sam about why was he acting so odd.

"Those are for me, right?" He grinned triumphantly when Sam gave him a resigned sigh and handed the big sandwich to him, turning back to the counter to make another one. He wasn't that hungry anyway, he just had to do something to distract himself and he had to admit, it wasn't really successful. His stomach jumped in nerve as he remembered his dream-talking with Lucifer and was really grateful that Dean was paying his attention to the sandwich now.

After a few minutes of silence Sam took a seat opposite Dean at the small table and started eating slowly after technically protecting his other sandwich from his hungry and greedy brother. "Make your own." Sam rolled his eyes and stretched his arm out so Dean couldn't reach the sandwich now.

After an annoyed "bitch" Dean stood up and walked to the counter, preparing some more food to himself and for Castiel. The angel didn't really need to eat but he liked to do it once in a while and Dean was happy to make food for him. Also, he deserved something good after persuading Adam to start attending university. He was now a kind of hero in Dean's eyes though he would never admit that aloud.

"Okay, do I want to know what's up with you?" Sam asked, eyeing his brother suspiciously as he was cooking.

"What?" Dean sent him a quick glance then turned back to the stove.

"Dean, you're _cooking_." Sam pointed out slowly. He only shrugged.

"Felt like doing something."

"C'mon man, are you gonna tell me or not?" Sam pushed a little. He felt a bit guilty since he didn't even plan telling his brother about Lucifer, but now, he was damn curious about what had gotten into him.

"I won." Dean grinned, but Sam only frowned confused, so he added. "Adam's going to the university."

It was… unexpected. Sam was pretty shocked because their argument on the previous day didn't promise anything good. "How?"

"Well, Cas had this idea." Dean started. "He has an angel-friend or something, Balthazar, and he is willing to take care of Adam and I agreed to come and hunt with us once in a while so… everything is okay, now." He grinned again then turned to pay more attention to the food, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts, knowing he might need some time to grasp the sudden information. It meant they would be back to hunting in no time and he knew Sam wasn't fond of their 'job'. However, Sam was worried about far worse things than hunting. Like, about Lucifer.

#

"What do you mean by 'I'm not that welcomed'?!" Dean practically yelled in anger but Cas only put a hand on his right shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Please, don't you trust me?"

"I trust _you_, Cas, but the same does not goes to that Balthazar bitch." Dean snarled and Cas grimaced at the insult.

"He is my brother, Dean." He pointed out in a quiet but firm tone and damn, why was Dean feeling so guilty again? He took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Besides, we will be away only for an hour or two. You'll get to meet him, eventually, I promise." Castiel smiled and though Dean didn't really like the idea he nodded, rolling his eyes. Probably, it was the closest thing to approval he could get out of his boyfriend.

"Dammit, fine." Dean growled, clearly hurt he had to lose an argument, again. He didn't like it.

"I'll be back." Cas smiled softly and gave him a quick kiss before zapping out of the room.

"What's wrong with me?" Dean rubbed his temple annoyed as he lied down the bed, trying to get some sleep. Ever since he and Cas got together, he wasn't his usual self anymore. It was nothing serious or big, it was just a feeling of something changed inside of him, something he had never felt before and it was scary how easily his life had been turned from upside down and how he couldn't really care about it because he had Castiel.

#

"_Most people suffer from a form of__fear of medical procedures__during their life. There are many different aspects of this fear and not everyone has every part. Some of these parts include fear of surgery, fear of dental work and fear of doctors (involving fear of needles). These fears are often overlooked, but when a patient has one to the extreme it can be very damaging to their health."_

"Well, surgery is still better than a ghoul." He scoffed as he turned to the next page. He was leaning on the bed in his temporary room, reading some kind of medical book about different types of fears. It was interesting. He was still curious about these kind of things and deep in his heart, he wanted to continue his studies. He still wanted to become a doctor. However, he also knew it was impossible. It would have been better if he had become a hunter and wouldn't waste the precious time to some silly university. Because seriously, what hope did he have to have a normal life? Those monsters would never stop coming and even if he would want to be out of this whole madness, he would be dragged back just like Sam. He didn't want that. But Sam and Dean could get good use of his medical knowledge and acquaintanceship in the near future so he thought it was okay to start attending university even if that meant he had to admit Dean was right…

"_Starting with the youngest, fear of surgery is extremely common among young children. Explained best by Christine Gorman in Kids and Surgery, "Surgery is scary enough for adults. But imagine what goes through the mind of a three-year-old when he sees a doctor or nurse all suited up and wearing a surgical mask: "It's a monster! It's got big eyes and no mouth! It's taking me away from Mommy and Daddy." _

"Ugh, that's pretty bad." He commented as he continued reading. "But still, rather a surgeon than a ghoul…"

"_No wonder half of all children from ages of 2 to 10 show evidence of distress-"**_

Suddenly, there was a flutter of wings and as soon as Adam had turned his head, Cas was already standing right beside his bed.

"Adam." Cas greeted him.

"Hi, Cas." Adam said casually, frowning a bit. "What's up?"

"I'm here to take you to Balthazar. You should check the place yourself, then you could move there as soon as possible, to start school."

"Wha-what? Now? It's already started a month ago." Adam was pretty surprised. He thought he would start later, like in the next term or something.

"The sooner the better." Cas replied and Adam couldn't decide if he knew what he was thinking or it was written all over his face. Considering it was Cas, probably the first one.

"Okay." He sighed after a bit of hesitation, knowing that opposing would be meaningless. Also, he was curious.

After he had stood up, Cas placed a hand on his shoulder and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was standing on a street, in front of a small yet pretty two-story house, with a beautiful garden on the front. The whole street had slightly similar houses and there were nice gardens and big trees everywhere. The whole place was quiet and calm but not in a distressing way.

Suddenly, the front door swung open and a man, or an angel in a human vessel to be exact, appeared in the doorway, smiling widely.

"Cassie, long time no see." He grinned and Adam had to hold back a chuckle at the nickname. He wondered if Dean knew it. Probably no.

"Balthazar." Cas wagged as he walked up to his brother, Adam slowly following him. "He is Adam, the Winchester's sibling." He introduced and Adam nodded.

"Hello."

"So, you're the kid I have to take care of." Balthazar wondered aloud and Adam's eyes twitched. He didn't like the way Balthazar was referring to him. He wasn't a kid and he didn't need to being taken care of. "Yes, you are." Balthazar added with a cheeky smirk and Adam sent him a glare. He hated when angels read his mind, it was disturbing.

"Balthazar, please." Cas sighed.

"Oh, c'mon guys, I'm just joking." He grinned and patted Adam's back. "Let's get in, I'll show you around."

Adam really didn't appreciate the way Balthazar was treating him but probably it was his way to be friendly so he could get used to it, eventually. Maybe.

#

Sam was walking from wall to wall in the empty living room, taking short sips of the air. He knew what he was about to do was stupid and if anyone would ever find out he was done but he was so curious. Who would find it out anyway? Cas and Adam went to that Balthazar guy, Bobby was working on a small case miles away, and even Dean wasn't there, saying he would do some shopping because they were running low on food. It was a pretty bad lie because after he had left Sam checked the fridge and it was almost full and it was so obvious he was annoyed or mad at Cas and he just needed some fresh air. All in all, Sam was alone, reading a very ancient book about angels and demons and other supernatural creatures when a question popped up in his mind.

He really shouldn't do what he was about to but he couldn't help. Finally, he went upstairs and shut the door of his room, sitting on the bed and closing his eyes.

"Lucifer? Do you hear me? We should talk." He said, waiting impatiently, but there was nothing. "C'mon Lucifer, we really need to talk. Please!" He added the final word hesitantly, but it was effective. At the next moment, he found himself in an old, desolate graveyard. The sun was shining brightly and it gave the whole scene an oddly beautiful view. The tombs being all weedy, some of them even broken, shining in the sunlight… It was simply gorgeous. He was so lost in the view he jumped as a familiar voice greeted him.

"Hello Sam! Did you miss me?" Lucifer grinned mockingly and Sam turned to him, a serious glint in his eyes.

"I have a question." He stated firmly even his instinct was practically screaming him to stop.

"Now, isn't it interesting?" Lucifer grinned, leaning against a marble headstone. "And why would I answer any of your questions?" He raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Because I'm your vessel." Sam quoted him and the Devil had to admit Sam came up with a pretty good reason. He chuckled slightly then shrugged.

"Fine."

Sam was rather surprised how easily it went but he didn't want Lucifer to change his mind so he asked without hesitation.

"How can you use Nick as a vessel?"

"Really, Sam? I thought you have a much better question." He shook his head, disappointed.

"Just answer." Sam growled annoyed. 'Damn, why does he have to be such an ass…?'

"I've heard that, Sammy." Lucifer pointed out with a frown. Sam only sent him a glare and he stood up properly, hiding his hands into the pocket of his worn jeans. "Before I answer you, answer me first."

"What?" Sam should have known it wouldn't be so simple. Lucifer was the Devil after all.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't care. I just don't understand." Sam replied almost immediately. What a joke, he would never _care_ about anything related to him. Still, Lucifer didn't seem to be pleased with the answer so after minutes of silence Sam gave up and sighed. "I thought you couldn't use anyone but me as a vessel. Now you're using Nick again, and there aren't any sign of the vessel being damaged or getting near to exploding, so how?"

"Are you jealous, Sammy?" Lucifer teased.

"Very funny."

Lucifer eyed him with a strange glint in his eyes and a sneer of amusement. "I fixed him, so it should be okay I think." He answered finally, but it wasn't very specific.

"How?" Sam was persistent to get a proper answer out of the Devil.

"Really, Sam, why do you insist having a conversation with me? I thought you didn't even want to see me again." Lucifer asked bluntly and Sam could only gape like a fish. Really, what was he doing? Getting along with the Devil? He was at a loss of words for several minutes and Lucifer's ice-cold eyes piercing through him didn't help the slightest.

"I-I don't know." He admitted finally and Lucifer moved his head a bit curiously. "I'm just… curious, and I wanted to ask."

"Let me tell you something new, Sammy." Lucifer was approaching him while speaking. "You're craving for attention. You want someone to talk to. We've been through a lot together, when you were my vessel. You got to know things about me and I got to know things about you." He reached Sam at last and placed a hand on his left shoulder. Sam jerked slightly but didn't move away. "We share a bond. You need me. That's why you're here."

"No, that's not true." Sam shook his head, trying to step back but Lucifer didn't allow him.

"You can lie as much as you want but deep down, you already know I'm right. Why else would you be here? With me?" Lucifer might was right. Sam hated to admit it, but yes, he could feel it. He didn't call him because he was curious or he had questions… he just needed an excuse to meet him. Because he wanted to.

He lifted his gaze to meet Lucifer's ice-blue eyes, being at a loss of words again. He knew he should push him away, tell him to go away and never appear again but that wasn't what he wanted, and the realization was awfully painful. His breathe quickened when Lucifer slid an arm around his waist and pulled him closer and his whole body trembled as his other hand snaked to his nape. This wasn't happening, Sam couldn't believe it. The last thing he saw was Lucifer leaning forward with a slight of uncertainty in his beauti- no, no, I mean blue eyes then Sam closed his eyes, waiting Lucifer to finally reach him. However, that never happened.

"Sam, wake up, dammit!" Dean's rough voice almost pierced his ears and he practically jumped awake, panting heavily.

"What?" He mumbled confused.

"We have a case, come on." Dean said and was already gone. Sam tried to calm his breathing down, his heart was beating so fast it almost ripped out of his chest and the whole world seemed to fall apart around him. 'What the HELL?!' It was the main question in his mind beside hundreds of others. Lucifer had almost kissed him… and he would have allowed it. He was starting to turn into a huge mess…

#

It was safe to say that Adam wasn't very fond of Balthazar. There was something weird about him but Adam couldn't explain what it was. It was just a feeling, he felt strange around him. 'It might be because he is an angel. I'm not used to being around them.' He kept telling himself. He wouldn't change his mind now. He decided to go to university, live with Balthazar in that pretty house and hunt with his half-brothers once in a while. He would get used to Balthazar; it was only a matter of time.

So when Cas and he were back again, he told him it was okay, and could see the tiny bit of relief in Castiel's eyes. Obviously, he was nervous about what would Adam say. Adam sent him a small smile then asked him to speak with Dean because he still wasn't in the mood for talking to him. Cas nodded and left and Adam started to pack his things. He would move in the day after tomorrow, on Sunday, so he could start school on Monday.

The plan seemed flawless but there was one distressing thing about it… Has ever the Winchester's plan turned out exactly as planned?

#

"So, this article says there were three wild animal attacks in the past two weeks in Antigo, Wisconsin." Dean turns the laptop towards Sam, so he could also read it.

"Werewolves?" The younger Winchester asked without glancing at the screen. He was glad he could even think of that much, his thoughts were spinning and he could barely form a coherent thought but he didn't want Dean to realise there was anything strange with him.

Dean nodded. "Probably. I couldn't find any report so we should go and figure it out ourselves."

"Do you want Adam to come-?"

"No." Dean cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "He is supposed to start school on Monday."

"Don't you think… that maybe, he could come with us for this one? Just to calm him down." Sam did a last attempt but of course it was useless because Dean was just as hard-headed as always.

"No, he starts school, we go hunt and then we would teach him a few things during Christmas holiday. We'll take him out to kill some monster as a Christmas present."

"Please, tell me you don't seriously think you're funny." Sam sighed tired and Dean stopped grinning. Actually, he did think but judging by Sam's disapproving glare he knew he might be wrong.

"Okay, so you go and get some silver and I'll tell Cas and Adam the plan for the weekend." Dean stated and stood up, walking out of the living room. Still having his mind in a whole different word, Sam also left to prepare the silver knives and bullets. He needed to focus on something other than Lucifer…

* * *

** - got this from Wikipedia


	2. Part Two

_**Part Two**_

Adam was furious since he knew his argument would be invalid and Dean appeared to be deaf every time he tried to persuade him. He hated his oldest brother was so wayward. However, he didn't have any other choice but to accept his decision and move to the home of that annoying angel called Balthazar sooner than had been planned. Great…

Although, it wasn't so bad after all. He got practically a whole level to himself, two rooms and a bathroom and it was pretty okay, plus, he didn't meet Balthazar much, only sometimes when he went downstairs to find something to eat in the kitchen. That was when they had their first argument.

"Hey, there's nothing to eat." Adam stated amazed as he opened the fridge and found it empty.

"Well, I don't eat." Balthazar replied from the living room, not really caring.

"But I do." Adam insisted, sighing frustrated as he appeared in the doorway.

"Then go and buy food."

"Then would you give me some money?" Adam had a hard time to keep his voice calm.

"I can't hear the magic word, kid." Balthazar stared at him nonchalantly and Adam clutched his fists.

"Please." He said through gritted teeth.

"See, it wasn't that hard." Balthazar teased with a pleased smirk and threw a wallet to him. "Shop's on the corner."

Adam only rolled his eyes and left, he needed some time in the fresh air to clear his mind anyway. He didn't want to live with Balthazar…

#

Dean was lying on his stomach on the bad, flipping through the local newspapers lazily in the cheap motel room. Sam was sitting on the floor at the round-shaped coffee table, doing some research via Internet while Cas was simply leaning against the wall, waiting for the Winchesters to finish.

"Here says a couple were found dead in the woods, missing some internal organs." Dean said, looking at Sam.

"It could have been a wild bear. Werewolves only eat the heart." Sam reasoned, but typed the date to find out if there was a full moon that night.

"Well, this article doesn't seem very specific so we should just check it anyway." Dean insisted.

"Okay, there was a full moon that night so maybe you're right. I'm gonna ask the locals." Sam stated, shutting his laptop down and reaching for his wallet and fake FBI badge, passing the latter to Dean. He would lie he is a journalist and then could ask questions but Cas and Dean would definitely need those passes to see the corpses in the hospital.

"I'll be back for dinner." Sam said before he left, heading towards the nearest pub in town. Always the best place to get information.

"Well, let's see if they are heartless." Dean joked as he stood up, earning a disapproving eye-rolling from his boyfriend. It wasn't funny at all.

It was pretty difficult but finally they got to pass the security and got the permission to examine the dead bodies. Both Dean and Cas had seen some pretty rough stuff already but it wasn't a pleasant view, the bodies already started rotting because they were found late. The girl couldn't be more than eighteen, and Dean was sure she used to be a real beauty when she was alive. She had her heart missing, while the guy, her boyfriend, was covered witch deep scratches and bites, missing most of his inner organs. There was no doubt the work of a werewolf, probably two. But that leaves a question, why the girl's heart only. True, the guy didn't have most of his lungs and his liver, but his heart was mysteriously untouched.

Dean asked if there was any other animal attack recently and the doctor, Thomas, showed them two more corpses. They were also in their early twenties with no heart.

"We're pretty clueless, though." Dr. Thomas admitted as Cas was examining the body of another girl. "It's strange the animals only eat their hearts. Everyone's saying that the Atlantica High School is cursed."

"You mean, they are from the same school?" Dean asked with a frown, faking to be shocked.

"Yes." The doctor nodded.

"Strange, indeed." Dean repeated then turned to Cas. "Let's go, we're done here. Thank you, doctor."

An hour later they were back in the motel room, finding Sam sitting in front of his laptop already, being lost in his thoughts.

"What's up, man?" Dean asked as soon as he had stepped inside, Cas closely following him.

"The folks are pretty sure the local high school is cursed." Sam informed them but Dean waved him off.

"We already know that. There were two more bodies. Everyone from the same school, three girls missing their hearts and a boy being torn apart, but his heart remained untouched." He summed.

"The attacks weren't on the same night which means…"

"Purebloods, dammit." Dean finished Sam's sentence, sighing frustrated. "I fuckin' hate them."

"You're not alone with that." Sam grunted darkly. "Anyway, I'm checking their classes, maybe the killer is their class-mate or teacher."

"Have you found anything useful yet?"

"I have to go." Cas cut into the conversation and before anyone could open their mouths, he was gone.

"I fuckin' hate this, too." Dean grunted but shook his head, trying to concentrate. "So?"

"There's a guy, the girl's named Amanda's ex-boyfriend."

"Jealousy?"

"Could be. And there's a teacher who takes the kids eventually to the woods on a trip."

"So what?" Dean frowns.

"Dunno, but it seems suspicious, don't you think? I mean, she probably knows the forest well. Maybe she shows nice places, knowing the kids would go back later without her to hang out."

"Okay, I'm gonna find this teacher, you get the jealous ex." Dean stated, loading his gun with silver bullets.

"Fine." Sam agreed, also loading his gun. They were going to investigate, but you never know how it will turn out. Better to be prepared for the worst, anyway.

#

Sam slowed the car down to read the street's name then stopped the engine. He found the house. The boy's name was Paul and he was the ex-boyfriend of Amanda, the girl of the couple found dead. He locked the car and turned, accidentally bumping into some pedestrian.

"Oh, sorry." Sam excused himself but gaped at the man as he got a better look at his face. He looked similar to Lucifer. No, he was looking exactly like Lucifer.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Lucifer's face turned into a woman in his late thirties, brown eyes and brown hair, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tee. Sam shook his head, clearing his mind hastily. How impossible.

"Uhn, no, sorry." He mumbled and hurried away, panting for air. He turned left on the corner and leant against a fence, breathing heavily. Having visions of Lucifer was never a good sign. His heart was thumping fast, like it was about to rip out of his chest but it wasn't due to fear or nerve. It was excitement.

"Dammit!" Sam groaned, helplessly, desperately trying to collect his thoughts. He couldn't show up like a madman, lying he was from the FBI and start questioning a boy at nine o'clock. 'Okay, calm down, breathe deep. It's only my imagination, Lucifer can't know where I am.'

It took him more than six minutes to relax but he did, eventually, and walked up to the front of door of house numbered forty-two, ringing the doorbell and holding his fake FBI pass in hand. He heard approaching footsteps and soon the door opened slightly, a middle-aged man peering out.

#

"Damn, it was just a waste of time. Please, tell me you were luckier than me." Dean groaned frustrated as he threw himself onto the bed, covering his eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't say that but he is still suspicious. He had a perfect alibi at the time when those two girls were attacked but when the couple… he was with his girlfriend, but he didn't tell me any details."

"Probably he didn't want to tell you in details how they had sex during the whole night." Dean said mockingly, earning a glare which he couldn't see.

"I'm going to visit this girl tomorrow, see if she tells a different story. I suggest you to go and ask the victims' parents and close friends about their enemies and latest arguments."

"Okay, but now, I'm gonna sleep. 'Night." With that, Dean ended their conversation. Sam didn't feel the urge to mention him about hallucinating Lucifer. He got everything under control. 'Like hell you do.' Said a mocking tone in the back of his mind but he ignored it.

#

It had already been a week since Adam started school. It was okay, he thought, but he still didn't have many friends. On the first day, he appeared to be invisible, no one cared about him, but at least, he didn't get into any trouble. No one seemed to care why he started this late. On the second day, a girl sitting beside him introduced herself, telling him her name was Carla and asked Adam about his studies. She seemed nice. On the third day he greeted her and she smiled back, saying him to join them. Adam was mostly silent but he wasn't alone at least and he enjoyed listening to the others' stories and jokes. He answered whenever somebody asked him a question but didn't bother with the details. There was no need for attention.

Living at Balthazar's was a real nuisance but he tried his best to get used to it. Whether he liked it or not, he was going to live there for at least two years so he should as well start liking it instead of complaining. He didn't have much other choice. However, he tried to meet with the angel as little as possible, let alone talking. Every time they talked Balthazar was mocking him or annoying him, acting as Adam was a real burden to him. He didn't understand it and didn't bother asking. He would get another mock as a reply anyway. So, Adam tried to focus on his newly made friends, hanging out with Carla and her friends after classes then going back to the house, locking himself up in his room and studying.

Then came probably the most shocking thing in his life after the ghouls and resurrection, of course, Balthazar appeared in his room on a Friday afternoon, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a V-necked crimson T-shirt. "Hey, kid." He greeted Adam who only looked at him expectantly. "I'm going to London to take care of some business. Wanna come with me?"

Adam gaped at him like a fish, amazed. "What?" He couldn't say more. What the hell was wrong with this angel? First, acting like he hated him, he didn't care at all, and now asking him to accompany him to another continent?!

"You've heard me right. Now will you come or stay?" He rolled his eyes, getting impatient.

"But… I-" He had never been to even another state, let alone another country. "Sure as hell I come." He grinned happily, jumping to his feet. "Just a sec." He hurried towards his bags, he didn't get to unpack his things yet, and quickly pulled a black shirt and a dark blue jumper out, changing hastily.

"Okay, we can go." He grinned, blue eyes practically shining in childish excitement as Balthazar placed a hand on his right shoulder and with a fluster of wings, they zapped to the capital of England.

#

The girl Sam questioned looked surprisingly calm and collected and though her story was pretty similar to the guy's, the young Winchester still thought there was something wrong with her so he decided to follow her later. He called Dean if he got anything but he wasn't very successful so Sam decided to meet up in their motel room and discuss things, then go and check the girl. It was the only track they got so as well have some use of it. At worst, she would happen to be innocent which Sam highly doubted though he didn't have any proof, only his instincts.

Sam instinct proved to be right on the next full moon. He was following her into the near woods and then popped up out of nowhere, asking the girl what she was doing there. She only gave him a smirk when a loud roar could be heard from really close. Sam tightened his grip on his gun as he turned to face an approaching, huge animal. As soon as he had turned his back, the girl leapt forward and hit Sam hard on the head. He fell on his knees, dropping his weapon.

"You should have left us alone." She stated with a sneer as the werewolf came to stand by her side.

"You're the pureblood." Sam panted scared as he reached for his gun which was quickly kicked away by the girl.

"I'm impressed." She grinned mockingly. "Maybe I should give you the same gift Paul had got."

"You turned him to kill Amanda." Sam shook his head in disgust. "And you killed her boyfriend. Why?"

"Because I can. That little bitch deserved it." She laughed hysterically, swiping her long, red hair from her face. "She knew damn well I was in love with James but she just had to steal him from me."

"And you killed her because of that?" Sam couldn't believe it. What was wrong with teenagers nowadays? Killing someone because of something stupid as this.

"Yeah. Well, actually, Paul killed her." She smiled at the werewolf beside her side. It growled impatiently and the girl faked a sympathetic expression. "Sorry, he is hungry." She explained. "It would be cruel to let starve any longer."

Suddenly, there was a sound of gunshot and Paul whined in pain, falling to his side. The girl let out a loud yell of 'no!' and leapt towards the tree where the shot came from, changing in mid-air with a howl. Sam started searching for his gun again, hastily, and released a relieved breath when he finally grabbed it.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as the werewolf grabbed him by his neck, choking him.

Sam fired but Paul appeared out of nowhere, knocking him to the ground again, smashing his gun in an instant. He crawled away as the werewolf jumped to tear him apart and managed to get away only by an inch. He got to his feet, running towards the tree where Dean dropped his own gun, trying to reach it. The girl werewolf howled in pain as Dean slit her arm with a knife and temporarily dropped him. Dean was gasping for air, holding his small knife in hand to defend himself while Sam was running as fast as he could to get away from the other werewolf. He didn't get too far when the werewolf grabbed him by his ankle and made him fell to the forest floor with a loud 'thump', pulling him towards his drooling jaws.

"SAM!" Dean cried out loud and tried to reach him but then the other werewolf blocked his way, not allowing him to do so. He tried to cause harm with his knife but its blade was too short and he had to avoid the sharp fangs and claws. He was helpless and stared horrified at Sam who was trying to kick the best off himself.

There was a second of bright, white light and the werewolf collapsed dead on the younger Winchester. The other beast quickly followed him.

"Cas." Dean sighed relieved, resting his hands on his knees. "Always at the best time." He grinned at the angel who responded with a small smile.

"Guys, would you mind helping me?" Sam's heavy breath cut into the silence and both Cas and Dean went to roll the beast off him, Dean helping him to his feet.

"You right, man?"

"Yeah." Sam sighed, wiping off the hot blood trailing down his forehead. "It's just a scratch." He waved Dean's worried look off, turning to head back to the car. He only wanted to be left alone and think why the hell did he call Lucifer's name when he thought it was the last second of his life?!

#

Since Cas came back Dean moved to the next door to finally have some time with his boyfriend, leaving Sam all alone to his thoughts after he made sure his little brother was really okay. So now he was lying on a couch, staring at the TV but not really watching it. Cas sat to the small spot which was unoccupied by Dean but then Dean suddenly sat up, too.

"I hate it when you disappear like that." He said reproachfully, staring at Cas who sighed.

"I'm sorry, there was an emergency." He explained but Dean didn't really care about that.

"You should have told me at least that." Dean retorted.

"If I had done that you would have been pissed off, too, because I didn't say any further details." Cas replied. It wasn't an accusation, only the truth and Dean knew that, and that pissed him off but he couldn't do anything about it so he just shrugged.

"Anyway, you should at least say something before you disappear like that for who knows how long. I do care, okay? Maybe I'm not showing it but every time you leave, I'm worried because I don't know if you would ever return." He burst out, shocking Cas.

"Dean." He smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'll be back, always. You just have to believe."

"Please, Cas, spare me from this whole belief thing, save it to the religious people."

"Then I ask you to trust me, okay? I'll never leave you, I promised." There was a long silence but then Dean's muscles relaxed under his touch and leant against his shoulder, wrapping an arm around Cas' waist.

"I'll try." Dean said finally and gave him a small grin, leaning closer.

"I love you." Cas smiled at him and pulled him closer, wrapping his around him and gave him a small peck on his lips. Dean's response was to place his palm against Cas' nape and make it a proper kiss by pushing his tongue inside. He could feel Cas grinning against his lips and in the next second he was pushing Dean down the couch, kissing him passionately.

#

Sam was already asleep, rolling on his bed from side to side, sweating and shaking, panting for air. He was having a nightmare. A very awful one. He was in a forest, running away from some vicious beast which he identified as a werewolf. He past Dean, yelling him to run but he just stood there and Sam stopped dead on his way, turning back only to see the werewolf tearing Dean apart. There were blood, and bones and inner organs everywhere and Sam was on the edge of throwing up when Cas appeared, pointing at him accusingly.

"It's your fault." He stated, blood trailing down on each sides of his head and he fell to the floor, dead. Sam fell to his knees and placed his hands on Cas, giving him a shake.

"Cas?" There was no reply, no movement. "Cas? C'mon, man, you can't be dead, please!" He yelled and then suddenly Cas sat up but his eyes were black, like a demon's. "You killed your brother." The demon-Cas stated and it pierced Sam's heart. Sam was backing as he was crawling towards him, blood trailing from his mouth and eyes and suddenly a hand grabbed Sam and yanked him up to his feet. He spun around immediately, and he was facing Lucifer.

"I swear, if this is one of your sick tricks, I'll kill you myself!" Sam threatened furiously but Lucifer looked genuinely surprised.

"What are you saying, Sam? I came here to-" He was cut off as the werewolf pushed his claws through his torso, then twisted his hand and pulled back. Lucifer's eyes went wide in pain and he opened his mouth to say something but only black blood came out as he dropped to his knees, helplessly. Sam caught him, lying him down carefully.

"You, you can't die, you're an angel." Sam mumbled in disbelief, staring into Lucifer's eyes which were blank.

"It's okay Sam. I have to die." He forced the words out with his last breath, managing a small smile before his head dropping.

"NO!" Sam screamed, shaking Lucifer violently but he didn't move anymore. A teardrop falling from his eyes and he squeezed them shut. 'This can't be real.' He kept on chanting to himself like it was a mantra.

Suddenly, Lucifer disappeared under his touch and Sam opened his eyes slowly.

"Sam?" A familiar voice called from behind and Sam turned around only to face Lucifer who was just as confused as he. "Sam, are you all right?" He asked as he approached him slowly and only then Sam realized he was crying. He was still under the shock of that nightmare and grabbed Lucifer's arm when he was within reach.

"Are you real?" He asked but it sounded more like a plead.

"Well, it's a dream so…" Lucifer answered with a frown, kneeling beside Sam. "Sam?"

Sam jumped slightly but shook his head. "I-I'm fine, sorry, but had a nightmare when you- I don't want to remember." He shook his head again, wiping his drying tears away. Suddenly, Lucifer's arm was around him and Sam was pulled into an unsure and slightly awkward hug by Lucifer.

And the worst thing was that he felt relaxed there, and buried his face into his chest, taking large sips of the air even though he knew it was only a dream; or at least something like that. "It felt so real." He admitted and Lucifer pulled him back a bit to look into his eyes.

"It's okay, Sam. You shouldn't be surprised at having nightmares, considering your life." Lucifer sounded almost understanding

"I'm sorry. It was just so real, I-"

"Shh. You're safe now." Lucifer gave him a small smile and Sam was staring at him amazed. Then, before he could stop himself, the question just slipped out of him.

"Last time… why did you stop?"

Lucifer looked genuinely surprised then gave him a smirk. "I didn't. You woke up."

Sam tensed upon hearing the answer but didn't pull back. He was just sitting there, having Lucifer's arms still loosely wrapped around him, their heads only a few inches away. There was something in Lucifer's ice-blue eyes which made Sam unable to look away. They were mesmerizing.

He didn't know what had gotten into him or why he was doing that, but he did that anyway. He leant forward and closed the gap between them, placing his lips over Lucifer's while he closed his eyes. He could sense that Lucifer tensed but it was only for a bare second then he pulled Sam closer, one hand sliding to rest on his nape, his fingers entangled in his messy, long, brown locks.

Lucifer forced his tongue past Sam's lips, demanding entrance and Sam was more than happy to grant access, opening his mouth obediently and allowing Lucifer to explore it greedily. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he wasn't even into guys but Lucifer wasn't a guy so technically Sam wasn't gay. And if he was, so what?

He also wrapped his hand around Lucifer, pulling him even closer than before, kissing back hungrily as the kiss grew deeper and wilder, their tongues battling for dominance which was obviously won by Lucifer in the end. The kiss didn't seem to end but at one point they broke apart, panting, their foreheads still touching.

Sam opened his eyes slowly and met Lucifer's. There was something lonely, something sad and something ancient in his gaze and there was something else, too, but Sam couldn't point out what it was. Then Lucifer gave him a cheeky smirk and was back to his usual self.

"Wow, Sammy, you're full of surprises." He teased, earning a death glare from the young Winchester.

#

It had already been two weeks since their little 'trip' to London and Adam was starting to think that despite Balthazar was usually an annoying, arrogant angel, he could be really nice and even funny sometimes. He still thought of him as a pain in the ass, it was like Balthazar was really his babysitter and Adam had to report everything he had done and had happened to him. He understood it was for his own safety but god, he was still a teenager and he had to have secrets, it was only natural. Balthazar would never understand it, he wasn't even human, how could he know anything about feelings?

It was Friday and everyone at school was struggling with the last period, to Adam, it was Biology. He liked Biology and was pretty good at it but seriously, he couldn't concentrate one bit at this late. Everyone released an audible sigh of relief as the bell rang and they could leave. Adam was packing his books away lazily when Carla stepped to him, flashing a shy smile.

"Hey, Adam."

"Hey." Adam smiled back, frowning as he waited Carla to say something. "Yes?"

"I was wondering… I'm having a party at my house tonight and would like you to come." She stuttered then blushed slightly, chewing on her red lips nervously. "Sorry, I know it's pretty late but… honestly… I didn't have the courage to ask before." She giggled a bit, looking away embarrassed.

Adam managed a small chuckle but then nodded, smiling. "It's okay. I'd love to go. When should I go over?"

"Umm, actually, it's right after school, I'm meeting the others outside." She explained.

"Oh." Adam was surprised. It was a little sudden.

"You can join us later if you want to." Carla added hastily, but looked slightly disappointed. Adam started to like her and didn't want to hurt her, so he shook his head, still smiling.

"No, it's fine. I'm coming with you." For a bare second, he considered sending a text message to Balthazar but then remembered he had left it at his house on purpose so he just grabbed his bag and stood up.

"Great." She exclaimed happily and grabbed his arm, leading him out of the classroom. The corridor was already empty and their steps echoed through the school, making it a bit too creepy for Adam's liking. He tried to calm his rapidly beating heart down, telling himself everything was okay and he was just paranoid but he had this small shiver running up and down his spine and he couldn't shrugged the bad feeling off.

Carla was still holding his arm gently and suddenly turned, smiling up at Adam shyly. Adam frowned, not understanding her at all but then her beautiful blue eyes turned into full black and her smile turned to be a wicked grin and Adam immediately knew she was a demon. He gasped and tried to back away but her grip was like iron and he couldn't free his arm.

"Carla, what-?" He panicked but then he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and his vision got blurry. Seconds later, the world was dark around him and all he could think was what an idiot he was for trusting her.

#

Sam was walking from wall to wall nervously, the thoughts spinning in his head. Cas and Dean were in the room next door, finally having some private time and he was really glad for being left alone because he couldn't face them. Not after what he had done. Not after he had kissed the fucking Devil and he kissed him back!

He was both outrageous and terrified and nervous and worst of all, he had this small, warmth inside him every time he thought back. No, it wasn't happiness or love, hell, he didn't even like him. It was just… he felt safe and calm with him which was a really silly thought. He was Lucifer, the Devil himself! What was wrong with Sam?

Lucifer was just playing with him, trying to confuse him then he could strike at the most unexpected moment and Sam knew it but he didn't want to believe. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Lucifer was different since he came back. This reminded Sam that he should have told Dean and Cas about him but he didn't. He didn't understand why he was keeping it a secret, like he was feeling guilty which he – okay, he was.

All in all, he knew Lucifer wasn't to be trusted but Sam would be careful. He was determined to figure out what he wanted and then he would tell it Dean. But only then. Maybe.

Eventually, he calmed down a bit and after having a quick shower and eating dinner he threw himself onto the bed to finally have some sleep. And to meet Lucifer, hopefully. Something was definitely wrong with him…

#

Adam couldn't think. He couldn't move. His head was aching like hell, his thoughts were spinning around in his mind and he couldn't form a coherent thought. He had to try at least five times to open his eyes and then he had immediately regretted he had done so.

He was in a dark basement of probably a house which had been abandoned a long time ago. There was a sickening scent in the air which made him sick and he was close to throwing up. Something warm was trailing down on his left temple and he tried to move his hands only to grunt in pain. His hands were being chained to a pipe above his head and he also realized with much horror that his legs were also chained, he could barely move.

It took his eyes a few more minutes to get used to the dimly lit room and though he wasn't one of the easily-scared guys, he was starting to freak out. 'What the hell is happening?'

Just as he ended the thought the door of the basement opened and he could only see the shape of someone who stepped in. As he – or she – came closer, Adam's vision was getting clearer and he frowned when he was finally able to get a closer look at his kidnapper and his eyes went wide in shock.

"Carla?" He mumbled confused, not really understanding what was going on and what the kind, blonde haired girl wanted from him.

"Hi, Adam." She smiled at him sweetly and at the next moment she slammed the sharp blade of a knife into Adam's left thigh and he howled in pain as the thing tore up his skin, drawing tears into his blue eyes. Now he remembered faintly. Carla was a demon.

"Ca-carla?" He struggled to pant out the name but she didn't seem to care and twisted the blade inside him and Adam screamed again from the bottom of his lungs, struggling helplessly against his restraints which only made his wrists and ankles bruised.

"That's enough." A sturdy voice of a man could be heard from the direction of the door but Adam didn't have the strength to turn his head. He didn't know what was going on, what they wanted from him and why he had to be tortured. He wished to be in another place. Anywhere would have been better than this.

"He is no use of us dead." The man said as he walked up to Adam and lifted him by grabbing his chin so tight Adam thought he was going to crash his jaw. He gaped for air, trying to clear his vision, desperately trying to figure out what they wanted from him.

He got the answer immediately.

"If you call your angel baby-sitter, we will let you go, Adam." The man whispered, his friendly smile clearly a faked one.

Adam's stomach jumped upon hearing the words but he tried to act dumb. "What?" He panted.

The man let his chin go and Adam received a hard punch across his face, which made him to see stars. Literally. Then the man grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked his head up by brutal force, causing Adam to whine in pain.

"Don't play dumb, buddy, we both know what Balthazar is." The man growled slightly annoyed and Adam flinched at the name, trying his best not to think of the angel. He couldn't pray to him, he had to keep him away, he couldn't let these guys catch him.

"I- I can't." His breath hitched as he was forced to look into the man's eyes which was full of black. He glanced next to the man, realizing Carla also had those eyes. Demons. He should have known better.

"Don't try to trick me, son." He hissed dangerously.

"I- I don't. I can't call him." He insisted but only earned another slap.

"We'll see that." The man threatened then pulled the knife out of his thigh, causing Adam to growl in pain then he tore the chains off from the wall and Adam fell on his knees right in front of him, unable to get up with his bleeding leg, let alone escaping. He thanked god he had at least forgot his cell phone at home or these demons would have already called Balthazar.

"Do it." He heard the man's command and at the next moment Carla kicked into his ribs, causing him to fell onto his back, panting for air. The girl continued kicking and Adam could do nothing but curl up in a ball, trying to defend his head somehow while trying his best not to make any painful sound. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"You still can't call him?" He could barely hear the question due to the throbbing sounds inside his head. He shook his head.

"He can't find me." Adam coughed up blood. "No angel can find me." He forced himself to speak, his throat dry, every word hurt as he was talking.

"If I were you, I'd hope at least." Carla laughed then lifted Adam from the ground with inhuman strength. "I bet if we keep torturing you long enough, he'll show up eventually." She whispered against his lips and Adam turned away, disgusted at the thought that the demon had almost kissed him.

He was horrified as an image of Balthazar popped up in his mind and he immediately turned his attention towards his aching body. He knew it was dangerous to even think of him. Even though he had the sigils carved into his ribs by Castiel, he was pretty sure Balthazar would find him if he prayed to him and if he appeared, these fucking demons would be pleased that he walked into the trap and Adam was sure there were more demons upstairs, waiting for the angel to appear at any moment.

"Well, I guess if he won't hear you through your mind, we just have to make you scream. Maybe, he will hear that." Carla teased playfully and Adam stared at her horrified as she grabbed his right arm and suddenly give it a twist.

Adam bit his bottom lip until it bleed as he heard the bone breaking, instantly followed by the unbearable pain. He cried out loud as he was thrown against the opposite wall, slumping down to the floor with his fractured arm and bleeding leg like a doll. He didn't know how much of this he could endure before he died. There were so many things he wanted to do and to say before the end and he felt regret, which was worse than any physical pain. He should have at least apologized Balthazar for behaving like a spoiled brat.

He felt being lifted again and he hated himself for being this weak. He couldn't even put up a proper fight, he had no chance to, he embarrassed himself as a Winchester, embarrassed his brothers and embarrassed Balthazar.

_Balthazar._

His hands were tied on his back again and he didn't know who was holding his hair but he didn't even care. They could kill him. Then he wouldn't have to live with this shame and at least he could save Balthazar from being captured like a rat.

His head was pushed into a barrel of water and he struggled helplessly, trying to scream in fear but it only caused the water to get into his lungs. After half a minute, he was pulled back and he took large sips of the air after coughing up water mixed with his own blood.

"Still not willing to call your angel?" Carla asked sweetly against his ear, biting the shell and Adam shivered in disgust.

"Fuck you." He grinned and his head was roughly pushed into the water once again. He tried to pull his head back but Carla was holding him firmly and his whole body was jerking helplessly as he was trying to free himself.

The world became darker around him than it had already been and he knew if he lost his consciousness, he would die for sure. He heard a faint scream but wasn't sure if it was him or just his imagination then the darkness enveloped him.

_Balthazar._

#

Sam opened his eyes and a familiar feeling washed him over. He smiled softly and turned to look around, checking the place. He was in a forest, there were huge oaks everywhere and the sunshine could barely get through the thick tree-stratum. He could hear the birds happy chirping and smell the scent of nature which made him relaxed.

"Sam." It was Lucifer's voice but not his usual, sweetly dangerous whisper or teasing. He sounded pretty serious right now and Sam frowned immediately, spinning around to face him.

"What is it?" Sam asked confused. It was already weird Lucifer didn't call him 'Sammy'. Not that he missed it.

"Sam, listen to me." He stated, not even coming closer. Sam wasn't disappointed. Not at all. "I know you won't believe I have nothing to do with it." Lucifer managed a bitter chuckle; getting lost in his thoughts for a bare second then raised his glance at Sam, his ice-blue eyes dead-serious. "Adam is in danger."

"What?" Sam's frown grew deeper.

"You've heard me right. You need to help him, right now."

"But… How do you know it?" He stared at him, suspiciously. Why was he telling him this? What was his aim? Was it true?

Lucifer released a small sigh, his eyes looking somehow sad. "I'm still the Devil, Sam, the demons can't keep their secrets for too long."

Sam didn't know what he should think. If it was just a trap he would lead Dean and Cas straight into it, making himself a traitor but if Lucifer was telling the truth, then Adam's life was in danger. He was hesitating, whether to ask it or not but Lucifer made the decision instead.

"I'm not lying. Now go." He broke the tensed silence and before Sam could reply he was back in his room, staring at the ceiling. His stomach was making backflips and he was at a loss what he should do but then remembered how sincere Lucifer seemed and he decided to trust him. He didn't have any other chance so he got to his feet, rushing over to Dean and Cas, intending to tell them what he knew. Okay, he wouldn't mention he got the information from the Devil himself, he wasn't prepared for that yet.

* * *

Feel free to share your thoughts about it. Reviews are love!


	3. Part Three

**A/N: **I've just finished writing it, so sorry for any mistakes, it's unbeta'd and I didn't really check it, wanted to upload ASAP. It's a bit shorter than the previous ones, I'll try make it up to you in the next chapter.

Also, don't be shy, give me reviews, comments, opinions, constructive critcism, anything! Help me improve!

_**Part Three**_

"Whoa, man, hold on." Dean raised his arms a bit, motioning Sam to calm down. "You know Adam's in danger, how?"

"I don't know. I just suspect. It's like I have a really bad feeling about him, we should check if everything is alright." Sam explained, though he was clutching his fists to hide his trembling. Every second was a simple waste of time and Adam could get killed if they didn't hurry. Although, he couldn't sound too sure, that would cause unwanted questions.

"Dammit, Sam, you want us to travel across the state just because you're worried?" Dean frowned, getting annoyed. What the hell was wrong with his brother?

Sam gave him a sceptical glare. "Seriously? Cas could zap us there in no time, we could make sure everything is okay, then came back. Won't take more than ten minutes." He reasoned with a sigh.

"I can't reach Balthazar." Cas cut into their mild argument, having this serious expression all over his face. Upon hearing it, Dean's shoulders tensed a bit and Sam knew they would go and check them. He finally got over the suspicion it was Lucifer's trap and for some incomprehensible reason he decided to trust him though he might regret it later. But that was later, and now the priority was Adam, and apparently Balthazar who was also out of reach at the moment.

"Okay, fine, let's go." Dean agreed finally with a frustrated grunt and approached his bag in a hast, checking if everything they would need was in it. Then Cas zapped them to Balthazar's temporary home.

#

Adam felt his body weighing at least more than ten times its usual weight. He was lying on a ground – he could figure that much out even with his eyes closed, - and his wrists were being tied together on his back. He couldn't move, his body was too limp and it ached like hell. His head was spinning and there was a strange scent of smoke mixed with blood in the air which made him sick. He tried to figure out what was happening when the memory popped up in his mind immediately and his eyes flew open in panic.

He had to blink a few times because the room was full of light. Finally, he managed to actually look and he was terrified when he recognized the figure lying within a ring of fire a few meters from him.

"Ba-Balthazar?" He whispered shocked, not wanting to believe his own eyes.

The angel didn't respond and Adam had to struggle against the ropes that were keeping him tied to the wall to have a better look at him. There was a small pond of blood under him, and Adam was pretty sure he must have been tortured as well. Forcing his eyes again, he focused on his face and saw blood trailing from his temple and mouth but he was still breathing which meant he was still alive. However, Adam didn't know whether he was supposed to be happy about that or not, because the demons succeeded to capture him.

Adam sat there for more than an hour, worrying for Balthazar, hoping he would awake soon. He tried to pray to Cass, telling him his situation, asking him for help but it seemed Cass couldn't hear him. Those fucking demons must have taken some safety measures against angels after they had caught Balthazar.

He didn't know how much times had passed since he came to his senses but suddenly Balthazar kneeled up and coughed hard.

"Balthazar?" Adam stared at him worried, but there was a slight joy in his tone.

The angel turned towards him and his eyes went wide in shock. "Adam? Are you all right? I thought you were dead!"

He shrugged. "Suppose I'm not. Though they did a pretty good job."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." Balthazar looked away, ashamed and seriously, the way he was acting freaked Adam out. Balthazar was giving up.

"Hey, you can still save us. We just have to figure out how." Adam tried to encourage him but Balthazar shook his head, managing a bitter chuckle.

"Adam, I've been here for days. I can't save us. I've tried everything." He mumbled and Adam suddenly felt angry for some reason.

"You can't give up yet. Dammit, you're an angel!" He raised his voice.

"I can't get out of this ring of fire." Balthazar sighed. "Even if I could, I won't get far. I'm powerless."

"What?!" Adam almost squealed.

"You've heard it right." He said quietly. "I can barely hold my vessel together."

"But-"

"Adam, no 'buts'. Please understand."

Adam was at a loss of words. This couldn't be true, right? Balthazar was a powerful angel, he shouldn't had given up. AT first, he was angry, but then he was getting desperate. Just what on earth had those fucking demons done to break him?! He didn't dare to ask and didn't want to imagine.

And he was angry at himself, because he was too weak to free himself and help Balthazar. He could barely move his hands, he couldn't even stand up. He was useless and pathetic and his anger at Balthazar was wrongful.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault they caught you." He broke the heavy silence of minutes, speaking quietly. Balthazar frowned. "They wanted me to call you but I didn't want to. So, they started to- to torture me." His voice started wavering. "I'm so sorry, I didn't call you on purpose, it must have been my instincts or something, I really didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. I should have been able to save you, I underestimated my enemies." He admitted with a troubled sigh then smiled at Adam. "You know, I'm glad you prayed to me. It felt… nice."

Adam felt his cheeks turning rosy but he just smiled and shrugged, not knowing what he was supposed to say. Even if he had wanted to, he wouldn't have a chance because at the next moment the door was opened and three men – probably demons, - entered the room.

#

The house was dark and empty and Sam's worst suspicion seemed to be right. Adam and Balthazar were in trouble, maybe got captured and tortured and - he didn't want to continue this train of thought so he distracted himself running up the stairs, shouting "Adam" or "Balthazar" from time to time, checking all the rooms upstairs, looking for them. Dean was doing the same downstairs while Cas was using his angel-mojo or whatever it was to contact Balthazar, unsuccessfully for now.

"I can't find them." Cas was speaking with a frown. "The place they're being kept must be angel-proof."

"Great." Dean stated ironically, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, then, Cas, did you find any sign of a demon?" Sam asked after a bit of thinking, trying to keep calm.

Cas shook his head, then went silent for several minutes. Dean and Sam didn't bother him, knowing he was trying hard, so while Cas was busy they were trying to figure out where to start the searching. They had no idea how long had they been missing and couldn't find out which day were they kidnapped. They had absolutely nothing to start with, only the fact they were kidnapped by probably demons. Finally, they decided Sam would go to the school and ask around and Dean and Cas would split up and search the town for any sign of a demon activity.

However they couldn't find any trace by the end of the day and they were worried though they tried to act as calm and collected as possible. Cas was still away, searching the area once again, hoping to find something while Dean opened his laptop and did some research, mostly to occupy his mind with something else than the horrifying images about a murdered Adam and/or Balthazar which kept on popping up.

Sam was desperate and confused. Lucifer was right. He told him the truth and he felt bad for doubting him. Then he felt like an idiot for trusting the Devil since it was pretty obvious he was trying to earn his trust just to stab him in the back. Then again, Sam felt guilty about thinking of Lucifer that way, because he really helped. These mixed emotions were very disturbing and he needed to clear his mind. He should talk to Lucifer. He wanted to. So, he went into Adam's room, locked the door quietly then lay on the bed and closed his eyes, calling for Lucifer. Seconds later he found himself in an empty parking lot and he turned around, facing Lucifer who was frowning at him.

"I have to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly." Sam stuttered, clutching his fists in determination. It wasn't a time to get unsure.

Lucifer made a soft chuckle, his features relaxing. "Yeah, Sammy, nice to see you, too."

"Lucifer, please." Sam's eyes were practically begging but Lucifer wouldn't give in so easily. A little teasing would never hurt. Plus, he already knew what Sam was going to ask anyway. He approached Sam slowly with a knowing smirk.

"You have doubts about me." He stated, standing right in front of Sam then he started to walk around him in a small circle, their bodies touching from time to time. "You don't know if you can trust." His voice dropped into a low whisper. "You wanna know if I'm honest and not just playing around to fool you."

"I have every right to doubt you." Sam bit out sharply, eyeing Lucifer who chuckled.

"Maybe. But what I said about Adam was true, wasn't it?" He pointed out plainly, stopping behind Sam and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, but-" Sam whispered but then quickly came to his senses and spun around, pushing Lucifer's hands away. "It could be part of your plan."

"Oh, please, Sammy." Lucifer snorted in indignity, sighing dramatically. "I have far more fertile imagination than that." Well, Sam couldn't argue with that but he was still unsure.

"How can I be so sure you're not misleading me?" Sam asked, staring at Lucifer with a serious expression.

Lucifer gave him a wide grin. "Guess you have to trust me."

"Trust you? How could I trust you?!" Sam squeaked bewildered.

"C'mon, Sammy, you have good instincts. What does your heart tell you?" Lucifer smiled at him sweetly though there was something wicked in the way he looked at Sam. It really didn't help. He went silent for several minutes then he admitted with a sigh.

"I wish I could trust you. But my mind doesn't let me."

"Oh Sammy." Lucifer grinned at Sam couldn't remember when did he get so close. "I would never disappoint you." He whispered softly, his breath cold against Sam's lips and he pressed his mouth on Sam's for a bare second. Sam trembled but didn't pull back. He couldn't. "Search the area. They must be somewhere near. Probably in an abandoned building or a warehouse." Lucifer said then placed his lips against Sam's once again, putting a little more pressure on them but not pushing his tongue inside. Sam involuntarily trembled and shut his eyes then Lucifer's lips disappeared and when his eyes snapped open he was back in Adam's room, staring at the ceiling.

He remembered the last words Lucifer had said and jumped to his feet, running downstairs to suggest Dean to Lucifer's idea. He didn't know what kind of a lie he should come up but now Adam and Balthazar were their priority and knew Dean would only ask questions later. Well, Sam hoped that later Dean wouldn't remember but that was another story.

#

"Hey, guys, I've got another idea!" Sam hurried down the stairs, forcing himself not to appear too excited. Dean looked up from his laptop, frowning.

"I'm all ears." He sounded very tired and troubled. No wonder why.

"We should go and check the area. I mean, if the place where they are being held is angel proof Cas could easily miss it but we would be able to point it out."

"Sam, this place is too big." Dean reasoned. "We should concentrate on his school again. Go back and ask his teachers and friends. Someone must be lying."

"Well, they would only be lying again then. We can't tell." Sam pointed out plainly.

"We can't but Cas probably can. It's worth a try at least."

"Okay, then how about Cas going to Adam's school and we split up and search the area. That's worth a try, too." Sam insisted. Dean went silent, thinking about it then threw his hands up in defeat

"Fine, we don't have better ideas anyway. I'll talk to Cas, he is upstairs." Dean stated.

"I'll go, check the outskirts, okay? You could start with the neighbourhood." Sam suggested. Dean frowned for a second but then nodded, heading upstairs.

Sam wasted no more time to grab his jacket and leave.

#

Dean had been walking around for at least half an hour when he finally found an abandoned house a little further from the others. He gripped his knife and approached the building with narrow eyes, trying to find anything demonic with no success. He knocked on the remains of the door out of habit but obviously there was no reply. He kicked it open, taking a few cautious steps inside. It was twilight and he had to squint to see properly but there was nothing to be seen. There were cobwebs and a lot of dust and nothing out of the ordinary.

There was a closed door which probably led to the kitchen and he approached it slowly, pushing it open and peeking in. Still nothing. He walked back to the room which he supposed had been a beautiful living room once and he turned left where another closed door waited for him to kick it open. He did, only to be tackled down by a sudden, incredible force from behind. He twisted the knife in his hand and drew it back but the figure dodged it easily, his fingers closing around his neck. Dean gasped for air, panicking for a fleeting second then drove the blade into the hand holding him.

The man, a demon, hissed and let him go, stumbling back. Dean wasted no time to spun around and leap forward, pushing the man down the ground, holding the knife against his throat.

"Where is Adam?" He demanded but the man only laughed at him mockingly. Dean wasn't famous about his patience and he drove the knife into the man's shoulder, twisting it before pulling back. The man's eyes turned into full black now but he only continued smirking and laughing, even though his expression gave away he was in pain as Dean continued cutting him mercilessly. "Tell me where he is and I will end your suffering!"

Instead of a reply he spat blood on Dean's face. Dean smirked sickly pleased. "Great, I'm just getting started."

#

Sam was trying desperately not to think of Lucifer but he failed miserably. He kept telling to himself to concentrate on Adam and Balthazar but his thoughts always wandered back to the Devil. Why was Lucifer helping him? Why now? Why him? What was his purpose? Can he really trust him? There were too many questions and it was so confusing. Not to mention the kissing. Sam knew it was wrong. But it felt good, too good to resist and some part of him wanted Lucifer though he managed to ignore it so far.

Ironically, Lucifer's presence gave him comfort, he felt somehow safe with him and enjoyed his company. He understood him. He cared for him. Then again, Dean cared for him, too, but he had Cas, and Sam would be lying if he said that Dean wasn't spending more time with Cas than him. And it was okay, Sam didn't mind the least but he wanted to have someone special, too. And apparently, it was Lucifer.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed. It was Dean.

"I found them." He said before Sam could utter a word.

When Sam arrived to the place Dean had told him, Cas were already there. He only needed a quick glance to the body lying on the grass outside to know how Dean got his information.

"So, that son of a bitch Crowley is behind all this. He is in the basement; I've got the information from our friend there." He beckoned his head towards the dead body, grinning smugly. Sam only sighed. "It must be angel proof, so we get in there, remove the symbol then kick Crowley's ass and save Adam and Balthazar." He continued as he walked to the Impala and opened the trunk to get some holy water and silver blades. "I don't know how many of them are but once Cas is in, he would take care most of them." It was pretty obvious that Dean was thrilled to kill some demons.

#

"Gentlemen, now that both of you are awake, we should continue the fun." The smallest looking demon said with a wide smirk on his face and clapped his hands together excitedly. He was the boss, Adam supposed, because the other two went to lift him and make him to stand up.

"Let me go!" Adam struggled against their iron grips but it was no use. The third demon walked up to him slowly, grabbing him by chin and forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Adam Winchester. I know your brothers. My name is Crowley, by the way." He spoke casually then with a grin, slammed his fist against Adam's ribs, making him to choke in ache and fell to his knees.

"Leave him alone, Crowley, he has nothing to do with it." Balthazar growled annoyed as he struggled to stand straight.

"Oh, no way, my dear friend. He is my best card, and I've saved it for the finals." He snapped his fingers towards his servants who grabbed Adam painfully tight and made him stand up again. "So, you either tell me everything I want to know or poor Adam will be raped in the most torturous way you could imagine." He stated with a sly smile and Balthazar's eyes widened in clear shock and disgust.

"If you dare to lay a finger on him again I swear-"

"What? To kill me? Well, yeah, obviously, but you can't get out right now." The demon named Crowley teased and Balthazar knew he was right. But he couldn't let Crowley torture Adam. Not again. There was a long silence but Balthazar still didn't say a word. He couldn't know what to say. He couldn't let Adam get hurt again, but also, he couldn't betray Castiel again.

"I see you need a little push." Crowley shot a glance at the taller demon holding Adam who gave a wicked grin and grabbed Adam by his hair, forcing him towards his face.

Adam shut his eyes tight and struggled against both the ropes and the demons holding him down but his whole body hurt, it felt so weak, even turning his head was painful. "No!" He shouted helplessly in time with Balthazar but the demon was kissing his neck, biting it painfully and Adam made a loud cry of disgust then finally gathered all his will and kicked the demon who stumbled back at the sudden act.

However, it didn't last long and Adam earned a hard slap then he was roughly thrown to the ground with the other demon on top of him, ripping his already torn shirt off. He shouted and kicked and struggled but it was no use, he was too weak and the demons were too strong.

"No, stop it!" Balthazar yelled helplessly. "Fine, you won. I'll tell you everything just let him go!"

"Guys." Crowley said in a bored tone and the demons immediately stopped.

"Balthazar, no." Adam turned his face towards the angel, his eyes begging.

"Adam, I can't let them hurt you." He stated firmly then looked back at Crowley. "Let him go."

"Aww, isn't this sweet, Adam?" Crowley chirped, faking a cute tone. "There must be something fucking special in the Winchester boys." He wondered aloud. "Castiel fell from Heaven for Dean and now Balthazar is willing to-" Suddenly, Crowley stopped in mid-sentence and his whole body went still in fear for a second.

"Dammit!" He cursed and in an instant, he was gone. The other two demons stared at each other confused but not too long because there was a sound of a flutter of wings in the next moment then a blinding white light and they both fell dead to the ground. Adam could hear Dean's faint yell and saw as he burst through the door but then his vision went dark and he lost consciousness.


End file.
